notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dark Lands
So this place is further south than Utter South? Moran half valar (talk) 17:34, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :Well as far as I understood it the term utter South only refers to middle-earth proper... so the Dark lands geographically is a different continent. --Haerangil (talk) 19:09, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey Haerangil, I found this and wondered if you or I would like to add this to the merp fanon or worldbuilding aspect of Tolkien's Canonical Middle Earth: http://lotrminecraftmod.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:213481 The map is split and I think it would serve as a good tool/resource for our purposes. Moran half valar (talk) 04:51, May 30, 2018 (UTC) : there are a lot of interesting ideas on that site. Some of it, like arth or cevra or amirakh seems to draw from merp as well.so far i am not sure... on this page i chose to use a different geography for the dark lands and had ir split into three sub continents... it won't be to easy to include ideas from minecraft to it, on the other hand there already are so many differemt and contradicting versions of harad or the darklands... what would it matter?--Haerangil (talk) 10:57, May 30, 2018 (UTC) So I know for the page you have cold ogres and other stuff listed. Are you going by fan modules, shadow realm, or just what tolkien wrote in his notes about Earendil's adventure? Moran half valar (talk) 00:18, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Characters Where are all these characters from? Shadow World/Loremaster? And is there any chance these characters can be written or flushed out? Moran half valar (talk) 23:00, October 25, 2018 (UTC) :Middle-Earth Down Under: An Antipodean Campaign by Norman Talbot (Department of English, The University of Newcastle, University Drive, Callaghan, Newcastle, NSW 2308, Australia) ©1994 Norman Talbot; first published in Other Hands 4 I think most of Talbots campaign needed to be heavily reworked if used.--Haerangil (talk) 11:13, October 26, 2018 (UTC) I say we just make up our own stuff and try to keep it as canonical as possible. I mean, if some dragons retreated here, Ungoliant, the Numenorians, or refugees out of Rhun--I am okay with all of those examples. Moran half valar (talk) 20:43, October 26, 2018 (UTC) :I still would like to preserve the work others have invested in these regions to the point where it is possible.So only very very few numenoreans, elves or dwarves, if men then from southern haradwaith or the utter south or the southernmost parts of the eastern lands, And trying to get rid of all sindarin and Quenya names and replace them with mannish or at least Avarin or Adunaic forms wherever possible.--Haerangil (talk) 18:44, October 27, 2018 (UTC) How can the creatures though proposed, survived Ungoliant's onslaught? I mean she had to destroy everything on the continent right? At least until she starved herself. Moran half valar (talk) 03:10, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Haerangil, I don't have access to Norman Talbots Other Hands Magazine. Any chance you can flush out these characters or at least delete them? I mean if you don't have any bios about them then why include them? They are just taking up space on this page. Also I don't think I can help you very much with this page because most if not all of these characters are out of the magazine and not out of Loremaster or Shadow World modules Moran half valar (talk) 07:00, November 20, 2019 (UTC) :now seriously why should i DELETE anything? I am too busy with other things for now, i still have to finish the gazetteer for gondor, after which i will move on to Forochel, after which i will move on to harad, after which i will move on to rhun.There's still the chance i will some day move on to Southernesse, but until then... i will NOT delete anything!Seriously , just because there's no article for semething here YET is no reason for deletion!This is as much a collection, listing and reconsideration of other peoples work as everything else.--Haerangil (talk) 13:02, November 20, 2019 (UTC) But the Tyrants of the Dark Lands is ludicrous, you really by into the whole migration thing? I feel that article is utter trash. If you wanted to do the Tyrants based off of the characters that you listed that's one thing. But I feel the made up scenario that one fanfic dude did doesn't justify the page or influence the canon. Also if you aren't willing to delete or add, can you at least finish/start the article on the Ogre mages? I mean, this has gone on for over a year. Moran half valar (talk) 01:05, November 21, 2019 (UTC) :Yes that article on the Tyrants is entirely rubbish.The Ogre mages? I don't know... Norman Talbot had planned to write fanfiction books on these, but i could never find them or anything more on the subject on the web.I believe if such a thing existed they must have been Boldogs with some sorcerous skills who somehow ended up in the farthest south after the destruction of Utumno.I don't have any problem with orcs and trolls existing in the eastern and southern lands as well, wirh the possible eception of Easternesse...--Haerangil (talk) 12:16, November 21, 2019 (UTC) Okay great, so what are we going to do with the Tyrants then? Also, since you added all those characters to the Dark Lands, which is the most dangerous? In Middle Earth Gandalf the White states that he is next to Sauron. Who is the most powerful character that you listed...or do you even know? Also Haerangil, you could have told me that you felt that Ungoliant going to the Dark Lands was rubbish as well, because you feel that she retreated to a solitary island to the south of Beleriand. But I went with this article because MERPS stated that she retreated here: http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Dark_Lands#cite_note-12 Moran half valar (talk) 05:53, November 22, 2019 (UTC) :Well ungolianths island in the south and Earendil going there, slaying her is Lost Tales material--Haerangil (talk) 07:25, November 22, 2019 (UTC) But which route are we going with? I mean, MERPS does go with her going to the Dark Lands...and I believe that is initially why they are named that, because of Ungoliant. Moran half valar (talk) 15:16, November 22, 2019 (UTC) :i don't think so. They're just named dark in sense of unknknown, foreign, unexplored, wild... ungolianth going to the south of the world and ending up on an island would have happened in the first age anyway, when the shape of the continent' s coastline was yet entirely different, possibly even her isle wasn't an isle from the beginning but yet attached to the continent until the end of the age... anyway, i regret that ICE has messed up the shape of harad so much.they've pretty much erased all of the great southern jungles, where a lot of the darkness could have indeed been explained by stains of ungolianths darkness...i tried to make some Maps which could wOrk as a compromise between both, but they never completely fitted in with pete fenlon's work. --Haerangil (talk) 19:13, November 22, 2019 (UTC)